UEFA Champions League 1994-95
Ajax | count = 4 | second_other = Milan | matches = 61 | goals = 140 | attendance = 2328515 | top_scorer = George Weah (7 goals) | player = | prevseason = 1993–94 | nextseason = 1995–96 }} The 1994–95 UEFA Champions League was the 40th edition of UEFA's premier European club football tournament, and the third since its rebranding as the UEFA Champions League. The tournament was won by Ajax of the Netherlands with a late goal in the final against defending champions Milan of Italy. Ajax won the competition without losing a game, either in the group or the knock-out stage in winning the title for the first time since 1973. Compared to the previous edition of the European Cup, radical changes were made to the format of the tournament, due to a recently expired contract that bound UEFA to the EBU for the transmission of the final, and this gave occasion for a general review of the format, which attracted the interest of new and financially well-off private television companies. This year included four groups of four teams each in the group stage, up from two groups of four teams each in 1993–94. It was also the first year in which eight teams advanced to the knock-out stage and the first of three years in which smaller clubs entered the UEFA Cup instead of the Champions League. It was also the first time that this competition was known as UEFA Champions League from the first to the last match of the competition, the two previous seasons, the UEFA Champions League involved the round(s) between the round of 16 and the final of the European Champions Cup. Former Yugoslavia was unable to participate for the third season in a row due to the UN economic sanctions. Milan were the defending champions, but were defeated by Ajax in the final. Teams Qualifying round |- !colspan="5"|Group A |- !colspan="5"|Group B |- !colspan="5"|Group C |- !colspan="5"|Group D |} Group stage 10 teams of 16 made their UEFA Champions League group stage debut: AEK Athens, Ajax, Bayern Munich, Benfica, Casino Salzburg, Dynamo Kyiv, Hajduk Split, Manchester United, Paris Saint-Germain and Steaua București. Two of these teams, Benfica and Dynamo Kyiv, had previously contested the 1991-92 European Cup group stage. Group A | |} Group B | |} Group C | |} Group D | |} Milan were deducted two points for crowd trouble against Casino Salzburg on Matchday Two. Knockout stage Bracket Bayern Munich (a) | RD1-score1-1=0 | RD1-score1-2=2 | RD1-score1-agg=2 | RD1-team2= IFK Göteborg | RD1-score2-1=0 | RD1-score2-2=2 | RD1-score2-agg=2 | RD1-team3= Hajduk Split | RD1-score3-1=0 | RD1-score3-2=0 | RD1-score3-agg=0 | RD1-team4= Ajax | RD1-score4-1=0 | RD1-score4-2=3 | RD1-score4-agg=3 | RD1-team5= Barcelona | RD1-score5-1=1 | RD1-score5-2=1 | RD1-score5-agg=2 | RD1-team6= Paris Saint-Germain | RD1-score6-1=1 | RD1-score6-2=2 | RD1-score6-agg=3 | RD1-team7= Milan | RD1-score7-1=2 | RD1-score7-2=0 | RD1-score7-agg=2 | RD1-team8= Benfica | RD1-score8-1=0 | RD1-score8-2=0 | RD1-score8-agg=0 | RD2-team1= Bayern Munich | RD2-score1-1=0 | RD2-score1-2=2 | RD2-score1-agg=2 | RD2-team2= Ajax | RD2-score2-1=0 | RD2-score2-2=5 | RD2-score2-agg=5 | RD2-team3= Paris Saint-Germain | RD2-score3-1=0 | RD2-score3-2=0 | RD2-score3-agg=0 | RD2-team4= Milan | RD2-score4-1=1 | RD2-score4-2=2 | RD2-score4-agg=3 | RD3-team1= Ajax | RD3-score1='1' | RD3-team2= Milan | RD3-score2='0' }} Quarter-finals |} Semi-finals |} Final |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Kluivert |goals2= |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=49,730 |referee=Ion Crăciunescu (Romania) }} Top goalscorers The top scorers from the 1994–95 UEFA Champions League (excluding qualifying round) are as follows: See also *1994–95 UEFA Cup Winners' Cup *1994–95 UEFA Cup External links *1994–95 All matches – season at UEFA website * European Cup results at RSSSF * All scorers 1994–95 UEFA Champions League (excluding qualifying round) according to protocols UEFA * All scorers qualifying round * 1994/95 UEFA Champions League - results and line-ups (archive) 1 Category:1994–95 UEFA Champions League Category:UEFA Champions League seasons